


Moon of my life

by Sayhisayhi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Kid Kenma, M/M, More tags will be added later, Police Kuroo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 07:33:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18331496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayhisayhi/pseuds/Sayhisayhi
Summary: Kuroo is a single dad, Bokuto and Akaashi are his best friends, Tsukishima is the gorgeous asshole that moves in next door and they help each other through adulthood like a family.Or, KuroTsuki fluff, AkaBoku bickering, and Kenma as Kuroo's five-year old son.





	Moon of my life

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first multi-chapter work, and I just wanna see domestic kurotsuki with baby kenma in an AU so here we go!

Kuroo Tetsurou was awoken by something heavy jumping on his head.

Groaning, Kuroo turned to his side, fluttering his eyes, familiar them with the lights. A pair of yellow eyes was staring back at him. Gazing upwards, another pair of cat-like but much bigger eyes was also looking at him intensely. The 25-year old sighed and turned to his former position, smashed his face onto the pillow again.

“Kenma,” his voice was muffled by the fluffy cushion “There are better ways to wake me up than to let the cat trample on my head, y’know?”

“I tried waking you twice,” the small boy shrugged “and Hoshi was hungry.” After a short moment, Kenma spoke again: “You should wake up now, Kuroo, unless you want to be late for work.”

 

Kuroo immediately jumped out of bed, nearly tripped on an astray book on the floor. A quick glance at the clock informed him that yes, he is indeed almost late for work. Swearing internally, he sent out an urgent text to the only people he can trust during times like this. Less than one minute later, when Kuroo was struggling to fix his (permanent) bedhead to no avail, his bedroom door was kicked down by none other than his best friend slash neighbor, Bokuto Koutarou.

 

“Hey hey hey,” Bokuto smiled a little too bright “the great Bokuto is here to save the damsel in distress.” He bowed and shot Kuroo a knowing look while picking Hoshi up and pet her. “Bro, you shouldn’t have stayed up too late, this is like, the fifth time you’re in a hurry this month already.”

“Said the idiot who wouldn’t go to bed until 3 AM because he wants to catch up on Sherlock.” Kuroo retorts, his fingers skillfully knotting his tie. Ignoring his friend’s pout, he quickly strolled to the living room, where Kenma is fully dressed and (reclutantly) eating a stack of pancake. A thermos, supposedly filled with coffee, was shoved to his face out of nowhere. The raven accepted the cup appreciatively. He was met with piercing, icy blue eyes.

“Thanks, Akaashi,” Kuroo was so thankful for the boyfriend of Bokuto’s. Even though he is a year younger, he seems way more adult-like and responsible than the two of them. “Sorry that you have to take care two kids instead of one,” He glanced at Kenma who was now pouting at the pancakes, while Bokuto approached, happily finishing the leftovers. Kenma is overall mature for a 5-year old, but when it comes to food, he is picky and has a small appetite. It was amazing, actually, how the small boy ate half of the pancakes Akaashi supplied, when he normally wouldn’t touch Kuroo’s homemade oatmeal or toast. Kuroo made a mental note to ask for the recipe later.

“No problem, Kuroo-san.” Akaashi straightened his suit jacket and glanced at his watch “I can drop Kenma off at the hoikuen on the way to Bokuto-san’s work. You seem like you’re in a hurry.” He added, when he saw Kuroo hesitated.

 

Okay, Tetsurou did not want to bother his friends, but both Bokuto and Akaashi had a point. This is the fifth time he woke up late this month, and if he’s late for work again then he’s in trouble. Nodding his head, he uttered a thank-you to Akaashi, ruffled Kenma’s and Bokuto’s hair, then run to the door.

 

\-------

 

He was one minute late for work. Sawamura Daichi, his extremely nice partner, gave him a small smile and waved at him when he stepped in the office. He didn’t get such luck with his other co-worker.

“You’re late,” Ushijima Wakatoshi grumbled when Kuroo was settling down his desk. Kuroo liked the guy, but he was kinda serious and uptight, and always took things too literal.

“Ah~ Ushiwaka-kun,” Kuroo winked “always acting so goody goody, huh?”

Ushijima’s weak statement “don’t call me that” was drowned out by a coughed nearby. Another person was walking from the chief’s office, hands holding a stack of paper. His sharp eyes scanned across the room, stopping on Kuroo.

“Morning Kuroo, Ushijima, Daichi,” Iwaizumi Hajime greeted them, dropping the loads of files on Kuroo’s desk. “Ushijima and I are on patrolling today, and you two,” he gestured to Sawamura and Kuroo, “are dealing with paperwork.”

Daichi nodded and leaned towards the desk, grabbing half of the files for himself. Even though Kuroo grumbled, he was actually kinda glad that he had paperwork today, since he was so drained for some reason. With a sip of Akaashi’s premium coffee, he focused on his work.

 

Life is good here in the police station.

 

After centuries of filing in forms and rearranging reports, Kuroo glanced at the clock. A little over five. He stretched out like a cat, and walked to the chief’s assistance to drop off his paperwork. When he was clearing up his desk, Sawamura pushed himself on the wheely chair towards Kuroo.

“Hey man,” The brown-eyed man smiled warmly at him “Are you coming to pick up Kenma now?”

“Yep, what’s up?” Kuroo smiled back. The whole office knows about Kenma. They love the quiet boy with the weird pudding hairstyle. Kuroo loves him too, duh, so he had taken his boy to work a few times to show him off to everyone.

“Um, can you tell Koushi that I will be late today?” Sawamura smiled sheepishly while scratching the back of his head “Asahi is sick, so I promised to cover for his evening shift today.”

Kuroo chuckled. Sawamura was too nice for his own good. It sometimes feels like he is the dad of the whole office. “Of course, man.” He said, patting his partner on the back. Now, to his favorite part of the day, picking his Kenma up from kindergarten.

 

\-------

 

Kenma was already waiting for him when Kuroo entered the playroom of the Crow Class. His small red backpack fixed on his back, he was sitting on the bench underneath the coat hooks, his legs dangling in the air. And of course, his trusted portable game console in his tiny hands, which was making beeping sounds as the boy furiously pressed on different keys. Kuroo grinned mischievously, his big hand reached out, covering Kenma’s golden eyes. The little boy gasped, and tried moving his head, but it was too late. The game made a sorrowful long beep, signaling that his game character had died. Kenma glared at Kuroo, whose laugh sound like the noise that a hyena would make.

“Kuroo,” his face distorted to the most hateful expression a five-year old boy can make “I hate you.”

“Sorry, Kenma,” Kuroo – the supposedly adult – wiped the tears from his eyes “You ready to go?”

With a nod from Kenma, Kuroo took his little hand and opened the door, where he ran into the biggest crush of moms (and some dads) in the school, Sugawara Koushi. He was also one of the most favorite teacher here, since all of the kids call him by the nickname “Suga-san”. The guy was gorgeous, with his big hazel eyes, and a lovely birthmark mole right under his left eye. His smile was bright, gentle, and the whole face was framed by soft, silvery hair. The teacher smiled when he saw Kuroo.

“Hi, Kuroo san!” He beamed “Here to pick up Kenma I see?” He tilted his head and Kuroo almost had a heart attack. _There’s no way an adult can be this cute_ , he thought. Regaining his composure, he gave Sugawara a lazy smile.

“Suga-san, always nice to see you. But unfortunately, I came here bearing not-so-good news.” He paused for dramatic effect “Your knight in shining armor, Sawamura-san, is covering for a co-worker today, thus, he will come home late.”

Suga pouted, and yes, it is strangely cute how he is when he did it. Kuroo and Kenma bid a farewell to him.  _Damn, Sawamura is a lucky bastard._

 

On their way to the train station, they dropped by a bakery to buy Kenma’s favorite dessert – apple pie – before getting home. While the little boy stood on his tip toes, glancing into the glass container to check out the colorful pastries, Kuroo felt a buzz in his pants. He got a text from Bokuto.

 

 **Bokuto** : HEY BRO IS IT COOL IF WE MAKE FOOD IN UR PLACE TODAY =D

 

 **Kuroo** : Ofc bro lmao why tho

 

 **Bokuto** : OUR STOVE IS BROKEN LMAO IDK ; - ;

 

 **Kuroo** : D:

 

He decided to take an extra slice of chocolate cake for Bokuto, raspberry tart for Akaashi, cheesecake for himself, and, before he left, he also bought a strawberry shortcake. Somehow he felt like he needed it.

 

\-------

 

They were greeted with the smell of garlic from his apartment. Akaashi was in an apron making dinner in the kitchen while Bokuto was sprawled on the couch, hugging a volleyball to his chest while watching some documents about owls on the TV. Kenma took of his shoes, ran into his room, came back a moment later to the living room in fresh clothes. The little boy climbed on his favorite spot on the armchair and indulged in a game on his console again. Kuroo chuckled fondly. Kenma is indeed the cutest kid ever, and no one can change his mind about that.

Putting the baked goods in the fridge, he came to see if Akaashi needed any help. The younger man nodded as a greeting, gesturing Kuroo to a chopping board with some herbs on it. Kuroo complied, asking Akaashi after he started chopping:

“So, how long does Bokuto’s break last?”

“Two month-ish, I guess.” Akaashi shrugged “Not gonna lie, his break sort of overlaps a very busy period in my company.”

Kuroo hummed knowingly in response. Bokuto Koutarou has been a regular wing spiker for the Japan men's national volleyball team for almost 6 years now, and he is undoubtedly one of the most valuable player of the team. However, this means intense training, faraway competitions and continuous matches. Once every blue moon, meaning when there aren’t any tournaments, Bokuto is given a break. Unlike his teammates who spend their breaks to travel, Bokuto gives all his free time to his boyfriend. Akaashi is now working as a business analysist for a company, and he is good as his job. His occupation is demanding though, and Kuroo understood how busy and stressful the younger man can be.

Something soft touched his leg, disrupting his train of thoughts. Tetsurou looked down to find Hoshi, their cat, rubbing against his leg. Hoshi was adopted by Kenma and Kuroo, and she is a beautiful feline, all black fur with a splash of white on her right ear. Kuroo loves her. Kenma loves her less, because she peed on his old game console. _In her defense_ , Kuroo explained, _it was next to her sandbox_. Kenma didn’t care. He loves his games, maybe even more than he loves Kuroo.

Finished with the herbs, Kuroo poured some cat food into Hoshi’s bowl, and started laying the table. Right after he’s done, Akaashi put down a pot full of pasta and fragrant tomato sauce. By the time Kuroo made the kids ( “Bo, seriously, the owls document can wait” “Kenma, come eat, the game is not going anywhere” ) sit properly around the dining table, Akaashi had managed to make a bowl of salad. As if he can read their thoughts, Akaashi exasperatedly sighed:

“Everyone of you needs fiber and vitamins. Bokuto-san, you are a national athlete. Kuroo-san, you need to make an example for your kid. Kenma-san, this is good for you.”

“Yes mom.” The other three mumbled in unison. Akaashi tried to hide the small smile that crawled on his face.

When the food was distributed and everyone was eating, Akaashi spoke again: “So, there is a new person moving in the apartment on the other side of your place, Kuroo-san.”

“Mhmm, I saw the boxes in the hallway when we were coming home, Kuroo.” Kenma nonchalantly said while twirling pasta onto his fork. Kuroo cannot believe he missed those.

“Oya? Have you talked to them yet?

“Yeah, do they seem like cool people?!” Bokuto howl with a mouthful of pasta. Akaashi gave him a disgusted look.

“Bokuto-san, please don’t talk when you’re chewing. Yes, I met him and he seems like an okay guy, not too loud, thank goodness.” His eyes seemed more relaxed, his facial expression grew comfortable. Kuroo mentally chuckled. Even though Akaashi loves Bokuto to death, and he is good friends with Kuroo too, there’s no way he can deal with someone else’s shenanigans like that.

Diverting the conversation, Kuroo turned to Kenma: “Did anything fun happen at school today?”

Kenma looked up from his plate. “There’s a new teacher, Shimizu-san. Tanaka-san and Taketora-kun liked her a lot."

“How about you? Do you like her too?”

Kenma looked back to his plate, contemplating for a while.

His response was definitely anti-climatic. “I don’t know. I don’t particularly like or dislike her.”

After that, dinner went uneventful, except for when Bokuto knocked down a glass of water and Akaashi scolded him for that. When the bellies were full and the dishes taken care of, they gathered in the living room, where Kuroo put down the pastry box. Someone knocked on the door at that moment, and after that, Kuroo Tetsurou’s life will change forever. Signaling the others to start dessert without him, Kuroo opted for the door.

A tall blond with pale skin was waiting for him there. His legs went on for miles, his short blond hair soft and fluffy. When he looked up to Kuroo, the latter’s breath got choked in his throat. Magnificent amber eyes framed with black glasses were piercing through his soul. Kuroo believed that this is an angel. The angel’s lips quirked up to a smirk, and he spoke, his voice was like music to the raven’s ears:

“Hi, I’m your new neighbor. My name is Tsukishima Kei.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo this is chapter 1, I will post chapter 2 sooooon. I would love to hear comments, criticism and suggestions so pleaseee comment below! Also, leave a kudo if you like it, since it would mean a lot to me.  
> Again, I haven't written anything in a while so I might be a bit rusty. Thanks for reading my work!


End file.
